Requiescat en Pace ch 4
by screaming-eagle-of-flames
Summary: When the Animus 2.0's translator breaks, things turn nasty for Ezio. Lucky for Connor, Altair is a whiz at Italian. This leads to Connor's inevitable STORY TIME!


"If looks could kill, man..."

Connor stumbled backwards from the tent with a yelp. Altair emerged from the depths of its innards and stood up straight, putting both of his hands behind his head.

"You'd be so dead right now." he finished with a smirk.

"Altair!" Ezio threw his hands into the air witha 'yay!' and ran over to him.

"Altair, Altair! Sei tornato al mondo dei vivi! Grazie, Dio!"

Altair dropped his hands to his sides and frowned. "Ezio, what's wrong? Why don't you speak in english, stupid?"

Ezio looked like he was about to cry. "Altair, non posso parlare in inglese! Qualcosa non va!"

"What is he saying?" Connor had recovered from the exitement. Altair turned to him.

"Who are you?"

Ezio pointed and said "Connor. Connor! Questo è Connor! Digli quello che sto dicendo, per favore!"

Altair accepted the fact that he had to translate for the newcomer. He sighed.

"He's saying 'Altair, I cannot speak in English. Something is wrong.'"

Ezio looked pleased. Connor looked at him. "The translator is broken, Ezio. I don't know what happened."

Ezio looked confused. "Che cosa ha detto? Altair, che cosa ha detto?"

Altair translated. "He asked what you said. Ezio, lui dice che non sa cosa sia successo, ma il 'traduttore' è rotto."

"What?" Connor asked. "You can speak it, too?"

Altair nodded. "I learned from my mentor and studied many different languages. It was a... personal goal of mine."

Connor grunted in affirmation. "I had personal goals too. But... I can't... I just... can't fulfill them now..."

Altair looked curious, but didn't inquire further. Instead, he turned to Ezio.

"Ezio, ho bisogno di calmarsi un po 'e pensare. Cosa è andato storto? Che cosa è successo?"

Connor looked for a translation.

"I asked him to calm down a bit and think what went wrong and what happened."

Ezio sat down and rested his head on his hands.

"Non so bene cosa è successo. Connor ha detto qualcosa del suo paese indietro nel passato ... e poi ... 'puf'."

"'Puf?' As in... poof?"

"Sì. 'Puf.'"

"What?"

Altair looked annoyed.

"I don't know quite what happened. Connor said something about his village back in the past... and then... 'poof.'"

Connor threw his head up to the sky as he laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Poof. Brilliant."

"Ezio. Qualsiasi altra cosa accada prima o dopo aver detto qualcosa a proposito del suo villaggio?"

Altair held up his hand to stop him and turned to Connor.

"Did anything else happen before or after you said something about your village?"

Both shook their heads.

"No." "Non."

"Hmmmmm..." He snapped his fingers. "Connor!"

"What?" Connor held his hands up in front of him. "What?"

Altair walked towards him. "I need you to say something about your village!"

"What? You're crazy, man!"

"Just do it!"

"Like what?"

Altair threw up his hands and started pacing.

"Anything!"

"Uh..."

"Connor! Per favore! Dì qualcosa! Non voglio dover usare Altair come il nostro traduttore! Siamo amici! Non ci non essere amici solo perché tu non puoi capire!"

Altair's face hinted at sadness as he pulled his hood back over his face.

"Altair... what... what did he say?"

"Connor! Please! Say something! I do not want to have to use Altair as our translator! We're friends! Don't make us not be friends just because you can not understand me!"

Connor looked at Ezio, and then at Altair.

"Ezio. I'm going to tell you about my village."

"Ezio ... lui ... ha intenzione di parlarvi del suo villaggio ora."

"Va bene. Begin, per favore."

"Begin, please."

Connor nodded.

"Mmmm... The trees around here remind me of home. Home for me was... secluded. Of course, my friends and family... and enemies... we all lived in one place, but... nobody ever came near us. Except for the time when..."

As Connor was talking, Altair was translating and Ezio was listening on the large boulder, his legs dangling and swinging back and forth with his head bobbing to the rhythm of Connor's words and Altair's translations.

As Connor ended his tale, the sun was rising above the horizon.

"Connor, that was a hell of a long story."

Altair walked over to the pot of water and pured himself a cup.

"Connor. Altair." Ezio stood up and nodded. "Grazie."

They both groaned, and Connor looked like he was about to slit his own throat with both his tiredness and his frustration. He put the cup up to his lips to drink.

"Grazie. Thank you for the story. I believe it worked."

Altair spit out water through his nose in surprise, and it all landed on Connor, who punched him in the face and screamed "Oh! Oh! OOOOOH! Yes, thank you God!" while Ezio laughed.

"You mother..." Altair gave them both dirty lookes and then couldn't help but smile, which soon transformed into straight up laughing.

As the trio laughed until they could no more, the sun rose higher into the sky and all cluds dissapated, leaving the clearest overhead that had not been seen in years.


End file.
